


Insecurity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Insecure Bruce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce sometimes feels it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

Bruce sometimes feels insecure.  
He knows he doesn't need to.  
But he couldn't help it.  
Clint could have whoever he wants.  
But he chose Bruce.  
Clint who is gorgeous.  
Chose a complicated person like Bruce.  
Sometimes Bruce is worried that Clint would leave him for Natasha.  
The two spies are extremely close.  
However both have made it clear that they are just friends.  
When Bruce asks Clint why Clint chose to go out with him,  
Clint says that he loves how simple yet complicated he is.  
Despite being very strong, he is gentle with people he cares about.  
Clint vanishes all his insecurities.


End file.
